Hi, Bella
by Annelice'KissLemon
Summary: AU. One-Shot. Bella Swan nunca a recibido una mirada del chico que le gusta, Edward Cullen. Pero, ¿qué pasaría si un día de repente la saluda? ¿cómo reaccionará Bells?


**_-HOLA, BELLA-_**

* * *

Garabateé mi nombre entrelazado con su apellido, mientras la profesora Fanny pasaba lista. No me molesté en prestar atención, de todos modos era de las últimas personas en la lista.

-_Cullen, Edward_ –Nombró la maestra. Casi al instante de haber dicho su nombre, suspire.

Compartíamos cinco clases juntos, incluyendo Biología donde éramos compañeros de laboratorio, pero él nunca me hablaba a menos que se tratara de trabajos.

Borré con la goma lo que había escrito. Me sonrojé furiosamente cuando Ángela, me dio un golpecito en el hombro.

-_¿Swan, Isabella? _–Preguntó la profesora Fanny pasando su vista por el salón.

Tardé unos segundos en reaccionar y cuando lo hice, levante torpemente la mano y balbuceé un débil ¨_aquí_¨.

Mi corazón palpitó fuertemente contra mi pecho, cuando sentí la mirada de varios clavada en mí y unas cuantas risitas sofocadas. Todos me miraban, incluyendo al chico por el cual había perdido mi cabeza.

La profesora comenzó a explicar de qué trataría nuestro próximo proyecto antes de la evaluación final. Y es que en tres meses salíamos del High School para entrar a la Universidad.

Escribí desordenadamente todo lo que la maestra indicaba. Pero aún así mi mente estaba todavía concentrada en aquél chico de profundos ojos esmeraldas.

-_Bella, ¿sobre qué tema de Literatura del siglo XX vas a escribir?_ –Inquirió, viéndome fijamente.

Por segunda vez en su clase me tomaba desprevenida. Miré de reojo como el chico que me traía de un ala sonreía torcidamente.

Pensé por unos segundos y luego suspiré.

-_Eh, Stephen King_ –Me estrujé los sesos buscando un título de ese autor-. _¨El Resplandor¨_.

Me sonrió con aprobación y continúo dando la clase.

Por fin tocaron para salir de esta clase. Me demoré en guardar mis cosas y escuche las risitas de Ángela.

Le fruncí el ceño e infantilmente le saque la lengua. Le agradecí lo que había hecho por mí en clase y ella respondió que en cualquier sabía que yo también lo haría por ella.

Edward Cullen aún no salía del salón y no me animaba a saludarlo, ya que posiblemente yo balbucearía puras incoherencias.

-_Vamos, salúdalo_ –Me animó Ángela dándome pequeños empujoncitos.

Estaba a nada de hacerlo, cuando el timbre que anunciaba la siguiente hora sonó.

Seguía Tecnología, en el día esa era la única clase en la que diferíamos Edward y yo. Ya que yo iba a Ofimática y el a Dibujo Arquitectónico.

Arrastre mis pies hacia el pequeño aula. Lo bueno era que mi buena amiga Ángela la compartía conmigo. Estábamos en el pasillo que conducía a esa clase, cuando una compañera –Jessica Stanley- llegó corriendo rápidamente hasta nosotras. Su respiración estaba agitada por lo que antes de que comenzara a chillar inhaló unas buenas bocanadas llenas de oxígeno.

-_¡La profe Susy y los de las demás tecnologías no se fueron de curso a Seattle y no regresan hasta la otra semana!_

Yo la miré con los ojos desorbitados, eso sólo significaba dos cosas: la primera, que nos juntarían a todos como ganado y la segunda que iríamos al Laboratorio de Computo.

Sonreí, mientras giraba sobre mis talones para caminar fuera de la escuela, ya que este salón –gracias al cielo- no se encontraba dentro de las instalaciones de la escuela, pero aún así, era de su propiedad.

Gruñí cuando vi a una chava rubia coqueteando con _**MI EDWARD **_en el pasillo afuera del aula.

Caminé por el medio de los dos, arrastrando a mi amiga conmigo. La chica teñida de rubio me dio una mirada asesina, pero ni me inmute, en cambio Edward me dio un mirada divertida; eso hizo que me sonrojada hasta la médula.

Yo me forme de lado de las chicas. Iban a entrar por binas, así que conté cuantas chicas y luego de suplicarles a algunas que me cambiaran el lugar para que me tocara con Ángela. Entramos al Laboratorio y nos dirigimos a una computadora que estaba casi al fondo. La verdad era que ahí no tenían ni orden ni número las máquinas, por lo que todo era un revoltijo. Cables por aquí y cables por allá. Al final no sabías que cable le pertenecía a cada máquina ni tampoco si esta servía.

Era una hora libre.

A mí me gustaba leer algunos libros por Internet, sin embargo mi amiga había quedado con algunos amigos en firmarle el Metroflog.

Por lo que me crucé de brazos y concentré mi atención en un grupo de chicos que estaban enfrente de mí. Entre ellos Edward.

En ningún momento me había dirigido ni una mirada en mi dirección. Pero no por eso iba a mostrar mi frustración y tristeza.

No tenía suficiente confianza en la gente por lo que le había hecho creer a Ángela que a mí me gustaba mi amigo más gracioso, Jacob Black.

Y no es que Jacob fuera una cobertura para ocultar mis verdaderos sentimientos hacia el chico de cabellos cobrizos, de verdad Jake me agradaba y era uno de mis mejores amigos, y al ser tan unidos, había decidido usarlo como tapadura. Aún sabiendo de que Jake no era del agrado de Ángela, pero ella lo soportaba cada vez que estaba conmigo.

Sonó el timbre que anunciaba el descanso.

-_Tocando el timbre los quiero aquí_ –Dijo con voz autoritaria el profesor.

Pensé que todos iban a salir con un ¨ahh¨ reproche, más sin embargo, yo fui la única que gemí de frustración.

-_¿Algún problema, señorita?_ –Inquirió el maestro, dándome una mirada envenenada.

Yo me sonrojé, sentía la mirada de cada uno de los alumnos que estaba en esa calurosa aula mirando en mi dirección. Yo suspiré en forma de rendición –y todavía con la cara ardiendo-. Negué con la cabeza y comenzamos a salir del salón.

Fuimos directo a la cafetería. Ángela se detuvo a comprar unas frituras de chile y un jugo de naranja. Yo no compré nada, ya que por lo usual yo no solía comer en la escuela.

-_Hey, Edward, préstame un peso_ –Exclamo, Mike Newton, mientras extendía una palma hacia él.

Caminamos lo más alejado que pudimos de ellos, mientras escuchaba la musical risa de mi ángel.

Edward siempre de los siempres traía consigo mucho dinero. No sabía a qué se dedicaban sus padres o de dónde sacaba aquél dinero de dudosa procedencia, pero él siempre traía dinero.

Recordaba vagamente la primera vez que le hable directamente; y da la casualidad que fue para pedirle dinero. Me sonrojé de nuevo. Ese día no había comido antes de venir a la escuela –ya que yo asistía en la tarde y parte de la noche- y me la había pasado reuniendo dinero, preguntándole a varios chavos y chavas de mi salón. Ya tenía casi todo el dinero y solo me faltaba un mísero peso. Estaba frete a la imponente tienda, en un puño traía varias monedas destinadas a comprarme algo para llenar mi estómago vacío. Y para acabarla, justo enfrente, lo tenía a él. Aunque me sabía su nombre de memoria, no quería subirle el ego haciéndole saber que yo conocía su nombre.

Así que intentando que mi voz no flaqueara y simulando un tono indiferente, le pregunte.

-_Chavo, ¿un peso qué me prestes?_

Sí, sabía que había quedado como una tonta. Es decir, ¡¿quién no conocía el nombre de semejante muchacho?!

De todas formas me lo presto y yo terminé pagándoselo al día siguiente. Sin embargo, él no recordó ni que me lo había prestado.

Duele saber que la persona que amas te odie, pero duele aún más que no sepa de tu existencia.

El timbre volvió a sonar y nos dirigimos hacia la entrada al aula del Laboratorio de Computo. Una amiga mía –que no me caía del todo bien- llamada Tanya, me dijo que si por favor le guardaba sus galletas. Asentí y me las me guardé en la bolsa de mi chamarra.

Había dejado mis cosas en el escritorio donde se encontraba la computadora que nos había tocado. Pero ahora, como yo traía una botella de agua, la deje sobre estas.

Ángela se apodero otra vez de la computadora, y es que esa vez yo la deje, pues estaba viendo como Edward, Mike y Tyler. Y cada vez que distraía, sus risas –tan melodiosas y perfectas- captaban de regreso mi atención.

Suspiré y me giré a ver qué estaba haciendo mi amiga.

-_¡Vamos, Bella! ¡Debe algo que quieras _divertido _hacer!_ –Dijo, Ángela. Yo negué con la cabeza. Ella, en cambio, me dio una mirada desesperada.

Mi amiga se dispuso a entrar en una página de videos, dónde además, estaba su letra.

_-¿Verdad que esta _cool_ este sitio?_ –Inquirió, Jessica, dándole una mirada rebosante de emoción.

De reojo vi la página en la que estaban. Había entrado ahí –en ese sitio- un montón de veces. Siempre me la pasaba cantando en el salón frente a todos, claro, excepto Edward. Ya que me sonrojaría.

El momento que había tratado de evitar, llegó. Pues cuando comenzó a sonar la letra de Poker Face, interpretada por Lady Gaga, no pude hacer otra cosa que cantar junto con Jessica.

Ángela junto con Mike y Tyler me observaron divertidos, pero en ningún momento Edward me dirigió una simple mirada.

Paré de cantar y mi rostro hizo una mueca de disgusto.

¡Cuando por fin me atrevía a cantarle, él me ignoraba!

Solté un bufido y mi amiga me miró con curiosidad. Sólo negué con la cabeza y le aseguré que estaba bien.

Sí, claro, bien.

No le diría a Ángela que mi corazón se había perdido en miles de pedazos, cuando el chico que me gusta ni me miro en el momento en que cante –por primera vez- frente de él.

Y es que todos me habían alabado por mi hermosa voz que tenía al cantar.

Vi el reloj en la computadora y casi nos tocaba la próxima hora. Suspiré con alivio. Al menos ya no lo tendría enfrente, soportando sus inconstantes miradas.

Me llevé una mano a la bolsa de mi chamarra y sentí el paquete de galletas que me había dado a cuidar Tanya.

Le dije a Ángela que le entregaría las galletas a la chica. Ella asintió, embobada viendo a Robert Pattinson.

Camine hacia el otro extremo de la habitación y le entregue las galletas. A la muy tonta se le había olvidado que me las había dado. Reprimí la risita tonta y me regresé donde Ángela.

Pero justo cuando iba a cruzar el aula enfrente de mí se atravesó Edward Cullen. Yo me quede estática. Una vez fuera de mi shock, di un paso hacia a delante, y como si este hubiera hecho clic en la cabeza de Edward, se giro hacia mí. Colocó una mano en mi espalda y con un suspiró dijo ¨_Hola_¨.

Yo me sentía aturdida.

Fui vagamente consiente de cómo el profesor ordenaba que saliéramos ordenadamente del salón. Estaba dispuesta a agarra mi botella de agua, cuando torpemente la empuje con mi mano a un lado. Por suerte Ángela la agarro a tiempo.

-_¿Pero qué te pasa, Bella? _–Preguntó, mirándome extrañada.

Juro que oí de fondo _su_ risa.

* * *

**Hola, Hola!!!**

**Sí, soy yo de nuevo.**

**Se preguntaran porque esta loca solo sube y sube y parece no cansarse...**

**La verdad es que tampoco yo lo sé xD!!!**

**Pero este OS, esta basado en una experiencia que tuve en la Secu!!!**

**Ok??**

**Sin más preámbulos me despido!!!**

**_¿¡REVIEWS!?_**


End file.
